


Two queens

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rossa magia [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Spin-off de 'Le due regine'.





	Two queens

Natalia passò le dita delicate e affusolate sopra la corona di diamanti. La luce che riflettevano le faceva brillare il viso dello stesso colore della neve e i suoi occhi rilucevano di riflessi verde smeraldo. Wanda ne osservò i tratti e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte. Natalia si voltò verso di lei e sbatté un paio di volte le ciglia e le sorrise.

“Non abbiamo nulla da temere. I confini del mio regno sono forti” la rassicurò. La raggiunse, il lungo strascico dei suoi vestiti scivolò lungo il pavimento di marmo. Mise la corona sul capo della più giovane e le mise una ciocca castano-vermiglia dietro le orecchie.

“E anche se avrai paura, non mostrarla… mai” le spiegò. Wanda arrossì e la guardò negli occhi.

“Al vostro fianco, mia zarina, ogni timore è fugato” disse decisa. Natalia le passò un indice sulle labbra sottili.

“Non ho intenzione di lasciarti, mia piccola regina” le rispose.


End file.
